


Colour Me Blue

by MistyJayy



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), camren
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyJayy/pseuds/MistyJayy
Summary: Inspired by the song Troye Sivan - Blue (ft. Alex Hope)
(It was supposed to be a one-shot ff but i ended writing more than one chapter)
Please like or comment if you want me to continue this ff. Thanks! :)
Love u all





	1. Chapter 1

    It was raining heavily outside and the time almost reach one in the morning when Lauren heard a loud knock on her front door. She was just finished watching the latest episode of Pretty Little Liars and getting ready for bed when she was disturbed by the knocking sound. Thinking it was her best friend Normani (because she always crashes at Lauren's apartment at this hour since her workplace was only nearby), she unlocked the door without even the need to check on the peephole first. 

    "Mani, how many times have I told you to bring the spare key-" Lauren stopped suddenly from talking when she saw another figure which is clearly not her friend Normani standing outside her front door. 

    "Umm.. Hi Lauren," the girl simply said. She plastered a sad smile to Lauren. 

    "Camila? What are you doing here at this hour?" Lauren was shocked and confused because she never expected someone else to come visit her during this hour, not to mention that she is not even close with Camila in the first place. She knew her because they had a few classes together when they were in high school, which they had finished together and graduated a year ago. They were never really close during high school as the only interaction they ever had with each other was just a simple wave and short greetings like 'Hello' or 'Goodbye'. 

    But the only difference that they had was Lauren had a silly little crush on Camila back then. Sort of. She gets really happy when Camila initiated the simple greetings on her. She gets nervous when they made eye contact with each other. She always admire Camila's beauty from afar and sometimes unintentionally complimented the brown eyed girl in front of her high school friends Ally and Normani when they were quietly having their lunch. 

    Nevertheless, it was just a silly crush that did not last long. After Lauren found out that Camila was dating her schoolmate Austin, she stopped talking about her completely. She did not feel really upset though, because she knew that she will only hurt herself if she chose to lead on her unrequited feelings. Besides, it was just a harmless crush and not the serious type, so she decided to stop having all the feelings and move on, even there are still small traces of the memories still lingering deep inside her heart. 

    "Can I come in first? It's cold outside." The slightly shorter girl asked Lauren for her permission. She looks very upset over something and it makes Lauren even more curious. 

     "Right! I'm sorry, please come in," Lauren said and continued to open up the door for Camila. She noticed that Camila was drenched in rain water as her hair and clothes were all heavily soaked. The shorter girl wrapped her arms around herself and shivered hard due to the cold and rainy weather. Lauren quickly ran to her closet to get her bathrobe and ran back to Camila and wrapped the robe around the shorter girl's body. The green eyed girl then wrapped her arms around Camila and guided her to the couch so that she can get comfortable.

    "Sit here. I'll make some hot drink for you," Lauren offered, and Camila just simply nodded to the statement. Lauren went to the kitchen and made hot tea for her friend slash ex crush, figured the drink would help to warmth the girl off and improve her mood. 

    She came back a few minutes later with the hot drink on her hand and passed Camila the drink and then settled herself next to her on the couch. Camila said a quiet thank to Lauren and proceed to sip on the drink slowly. 

    "Okay, first of all, what happened to you? What are you doing here at this hour? Why are you all drenched in water? Are you okay?" Lauren firing all her questions without even thinking what she just asked. Camila can't help but smile at the curious girl's impulsive behaviour of questioning her.

    "Woah, chill Lauren. I can't answer all your questions at once. Slow down," Camila said calmly. Lauren flustered from embarassment when she realized how impatient she was when she asked the questions.

    "I'm sorry. I'm just shocked and curious as to why you're here at this hour. Are you okay?" This time Lauren asked the questions rather slowly and carefully, trying not to sound so pushy although she is desperate to know the reason. Camila's soft smile slowly subsided as she recalls what happened to herself that night.

    "I'm fine. I was having a small fight with Austin just now," Lauren eyes widened when she heard that name. The name that she clearly remembers as the person who stole away her momentary happiness during high school. She didn't despise him that much, though, but who wouldn't get dissappointed at the person that won your crush's heart over anyway?

    "A small fight? It doesn't feel like small to me, Camila, since you're all wet from the rain at this hour," Lauren commented. She knew that Camila was hiding something from her fight with Austin by the look on her face.

   "Hm.. Maybe you're right. Anyway, we were arguing over something stupid. I just can't believe he did this to me.." Camila explained sadly. Lauren can feel the pain the other girl feels just by listening what she had to explain, but her explaination was still vague and it makes her even more curious than before.

    "Camz, you need to tell me everything clearly. I promise I won't judge you or anything but I want you to tell me everything that's happening to you and Austin." Lauren asked caringly. She reached for the other girl's hands and carefully placed it on her own lap. She then continued to stroke the girl's hand with her thumb as if to soothe her down. Camila smiled at Lauren's sweet gestures and continued to tell her story.

    "Well it happened several months after we graduated from high school, Austin and I were still going strong with each other feelings,"  
   
    Strong, huh? Lauren thought to herself. She remembered that Camila and Austin used to show their affection to each other dearly when they dated in high school. Everyone was happy with their blooming relationship, well except Lauren, who seemingly annoyed everytime they show how sweet and cute they both were as a couple. What makes it even worse is the fact that both of them share few classes together with Lauren and she has to endure their constant PDA during classes as well.   
      
    "I don't know when exactly but his behaviour gradually changed within time after he starts to have a job. At first, he ignored my texts and calls, but he'll apologize to me and keeps telling me he was buzy with work and all that. Not long after that, he completely ignored all my approaches, and when we had the chance to talk on the phone, he always talk coldly and seemingly uninterested to have any conversation with me," Camila's face became more distraught and she looks like she was on the verge of crying. Lauren squeezed the girl's hand softly, never letting them go. 

    "I figured that he might been very buzy and exhausted from all his work, so I've decided to pay him a surprise visit to cheer him up.. And that's when I saw everything that he's done," There was a single tears rolled down Camila's cheeks and Lauren smoothly rubs away the tears from the girl's face using her right thumb. Camila have yet to finish her story but Lauren already fuming up with anger. What could he possibly do to make Camila this upset, she thought.

    There was an awkward silence between them when Camila stops abruptly from telling her story. Lauren did not said anything this time. She respected her silence and did not want to pressure her to tell her everything if she does not feel uncomfortable with telling it. Although she made it clear that she wants to know everything that happened between the couple, she knows that Camila is at her most vulnerable state right now and she wants to respect her choice more than anything. However, Camila decided to tell her all of the things anyway.

    "Austin, he.. he cheated me with one of his co-worker in front of me! I saw them kissing passionately at the back of the shop and you know what's the worst part of it? They saw me too, and Austin didn't even explain anything to me and he just ran back into the shop with the girl! He didn't even has the guilty look on his face!"  

    At this moment, Camila was unable to control her emotions anymore as she sobs uncontrollably in front of the girl sitting next to her. The crying girl retracted her hands away from Lauren and covered her face with both palms. She felt embarassed and felt like a loser because she has let down her guard completely to Lauren. She doesn't even know if Lauren cares about her or not as they never talk something personal like this before in high school, let alone having a simple conversation.

    But Lauren did care.

    "Camila, look at me," Lauren said softly to the brown eyed girl. Camila hesitated to look at her at first, feeling ashamed that her face might look like a mess but she finally gave in and let her ego down. 

     Camila's face does look like a huge mess after all. Her mascara was smeared because of all of the tears rolling down her eyes. Tears stains were everywhere on her face, and it doesn't help the fact that a fresh one keep streaming down her pale face. Her hair was in a mess and wet from the mixture of rain and her own tears. 

    Still, Lauren did not see any flaws on the brown eyed girl's face. Despite all the messy look the shorter girl managed to make on herself, all Lauren sees was a beautiful soul sitting next to her in need of comfort and help. She was too mesmerized to notice the imperfections on the pretty face. It makes her heart jumped all of a sudden, and old memories of her ex crush she buried long ago somehow find its way back to the core of the green eyed girl's brain. 

    "You look at me like you just saw a ghost, Lauren," the brown eyed girl jokingly said in the midst of her sadness. She managed to suppressed a small smile to Lauren, which makes the latter snapped out of her trance. 

    "No, no.. You're just, too beautiful," Lauren blurted out her inner thoughts completely. Realizing what she just said, she mentally slapped herself for being too straight forward and cheesy. Camila let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes, thinking Lauren was just joking around and only said that just to make her happy. 

    "I'm being serious. Come here," Lauren reached out both her hands to the girl, and the girl reciprocate by moving closer to her. Lauren wrapped her arms around Camila's body and proceeded to hug her tenderly. By the time their bodies wrapped around together, Camila already calmed herself down.

    "Don't be sad, Camz. That son of a bitch doesn't deserved someone as amazing as you anyway. It'll be alright, I promise." Lauren placed her chin below the shorter girl's head and Camila adjusted herself so that her head could lie on the other girl's chest comfortably. Camila can't help but feels overwhelmed by the sweet gesture her high school friend made for her. The fact that they both were not even close and Lauren being comfortable with initiating physical contact like they have known each other for so long made her feel safe around Lauren somehow. Camila liked it when people shows their affection to her by displaying physical contact such as hugging or kissing.

    Lauren, on the other hand, partly enjoyed everything that is happening to her right now. Never in her life she would thought of being this close to her former crush. But part of her was angry, angry that Camila was betrayed by her own lover.  The thought of that guy makes her even more angrier. How could someone hurt her this bad and did not even feel guilty about it? 

     Lauren just sighed in silence. She wanted to ask Camila more about the incident but she was afraid that the girl would overcome with emotions again, so she made a mental note to herself to ask Camila about it again tomorrow, if she is willingly to talk about. 

     "Camila?" The taller girl called the shorter one but there was no answer. They were both already lying on the couch that time, with the shorter girl lying on top of the taller girl's body. She can't help but smell the shorter girl's hair shampoo although the scent slowly died down due to rainwater. Although she appeared calm on the outside, but inside she was panicking like crazy. She could only hope that Camila will not ask her the reason of her heart beating  so fast. Lauren did not let go of her hands from the other girl's body, though. She wanted to make sure that Camila feels much better then she would let go of her embrace. She assumed the girl on top of her was sleeping as there was no response from her. 

    They stayed in the position for a while until exhaustion overcomes both of them and let them fall into a deep slumber...


	2. Chapter 2

"OH MY GOD!!!!" A loud scream made Lauren and Camila both jolted up from their deep sleep. A girl with slender figure stood in front of them with her mouth wide open, indicating she was shocked and disbelief with what she just saw in front of her.

"What the hell, Mani?" Lauren said in a weak voice while squinting her sleepy eyes to get a clearer view of her friend Normani who just shouted at them like she just witnessed a murder scene. 

"Camila Cabello? Is that you?" Normani completely ignored Lauren and asked the girl who sat next to her. Camila just nodded sleepily and yawned. 

"What time is it?" Camila asked the girl in confusion.

"It's 8 am," Normani responded. 

"Crap. I need to get going now." Camila rushed herself out from the couch and proceeded to walk to the front door. Lauren followed the shorter girl closely behind.

"Hey, do you want me to send you home? I got a motorbike." Lauren offered while helping the other girl to disrobe the bathrobe from her body. 

"No, it's okay. My place is not pretty far from here." Camila replied and smiled at the girl. They both were facing directly to each other. "Hey, about last night, I just wanna say thank you very much for everything," Camila continued.

Normani intentionally let out a loud cough behind both of them after she just listened to what Camila just said. Lauren rolled her eyes and glared at her friend, who has a sneaky grin plastered around her face.

Lauren quickly went to her study table and ripped off a piece of paper from her notebook, and wrote down something on it using a pencil. She came back to Camila a few seconds later and handed her the note.

"Here, call or text me if you need anything, okay?" The brown eyed girl smiled and took the piece of note with Lauren's phone number written on it.

"Smooth," This time Normani said almost in a whisper, but loud enough for both of them to hear what she just said. 

"I'll text you. I promise," Camila reached out her arms at Lauren to hug her. "Bye" she whispered softly to the taller girl's ear. Lauren can't help but feeling chill running down her spine as Camila said the simple greetings, casually yet it sounds very personal. Lauren suddenly recalled the time when she would get excited when the brown eyed girl used to smile at her on the hallway and said a simple 'bye', and it certainly brought a lot of bittersweet memories to her back then.

After the brown eyed girl disappeared from the two best friends' sight, Normani skipped her feet to Lauren's directions and wrapped her right arm around Lauren's shoulder gleefully.

"Well, well, well... Somebody's got a long explaination to do," Normani said playfully while shaking the other girl's hair to make it look messy. Lauren just laughed and shook her head lightly.

"It was nothing, really. She was just having a really bad breakup and needed someone to talk to," Wait, is it really a breakup? Technically it is not confirmed yet since Camila did not mention anything about it. 

"Huh, so now you're her psychologist?" 

"Let's just called it as friend," Lauren defended herself.

"Really? When was the last time you talked to her? Right, never. Besides, where was her other friend? What's her name again, Dinah?" Normani shot back at Lauren's answer. Part of what Normani just said was true. Lauren and Camila never had any conversation before, and last night was the first time they really talked to each other. 

"Don't get me wrong, Lauren, we both know how you feel about her-"

"Back then. It was back then. I swear there was nothing going on between me and her. Maybe Dinah is buzy with stuff or something." Lauren cutted her friend off. Although she claimed nothing happened between both of them, she can't help but hope that there will be. The thought of Camila might using her as an emotional support does hurt her a little.

"Alright, fair point. I'm gonna go to the studio in a few. Wanna join?" Normani let go off Lauren and reached for her duffel bag which she placed on the floor.

"No, sorry. I need to finish up my project by today," The green eyed girl sighed while thinking about her long due college assignment which she needs to settle it by the end of the week. 

"Alright. Goodluck with that." Normani kissed her friend's cheek and excuse herself to the dance studio, which is located a few blocks away from Lauren's apartment. 

After the door clicked shut, Lauren plopped herself on the couch, reminiscing what happened again last night. There were a lot of unanswered questions went through her scattered mind left by the brown eyed girl. Lauren kept checking her phone every once in a while, hoping she would get a text from Camila but to no avail. Was she really just using Lauren just for emotional support? And even if so, Lauren does not have the rights to get offended, as Camila doesn't know Lauren's feelings towards her. All she knew is that her thoughts makes her sleepy and she can't help but fall asleep on the couch again. 

-

Lauren's phone keep buzzing on her chest repeatedly until she woke up and press the dial button. She groggily answered the phone without even check on the dialer first. 

"LAUREN MICHELLE JAUREGUI WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF OVERSLEEPING," A stern voice coming out from the other line made Lauren moves away her phone from her poor ears who just got assaulted by the loud and ringing voice.

"There's a 90% chance you'll get healthier than before? And uh, morning Ally," Lauren yawned loudly to the phone, trying to make her other best friend, Ally annoyed with her action.

"It's actually the other way around. And what do you mean by morning!? It's already 1 in the afternoon!" Lauren checked on the wall clock to see if Ally was telling the truth, and she indeed was telling the truth.

"Sorry. What's up, Ally? Do you need anything?" 

"Nothing, I was just worried about you after what happened last night," Ally said in a worried tone. Last night? How did Ally even know about it, Lauren thought. 

"Mani told you," The silence on the other end confirmed Lauren's suspicion and she just sighed in defeat. "I'm really okay. You guys really need to stop worrying about me."

"I know you can take of yourself, Lauren. But I just want to know that you're not alone and we're here for you if you need to talk about something." Ally said caringly. 

Lauren can't help but feeling grateful to have such a caring friends by her side. Ally is the type of friend who knows what's going on around her friend and will help them in any way possible. She gave out the best advice as well. Normani, on the other hand, is not really good with giving advice but deep down she worried about her friends a lot, and that what makes her a good listener and also a good friend to share your problem with. 

"Yes, I know that. And for that, I feel very grateful to have you and Mani as my friends," Lauren said genuinely. "How's work so far?" 

"Ugh, it's so tiring. But I do enjoy it very much, though. I get to learn how to make cannoli, croissant and many other pastries. I can't wait to get there with you guys and show off my skills," Ally said excitedly. Lauren can't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it's been a while since you visited us. You really need to get your ass up here and make up for it" Lauren said jokingly. Ally laughed at her friend's statement. 

"I know! And I'm really sorry for that, okay? I miss you guys so much," It's been two weeks since Ally started to work at overseas bakery but they already miss each other's company so much. Three of them never really separated with each other that long even after graduating, so being away from each other for two weeks is definitely a new thing for them.

"Lauren, I have to go now. My shift will start soon. We'll talk again someday, okay? Bye."

"Bye." Lauren responsed. Ally then disconnected their phone call to continue on with her work. 

Lauren then checked on her phone and found a text message from an unknown number. She doesn't really need to figure out who was the sender as she already expected them since morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Camila: Hey Lauren 

Camila hit the 'send' button almost immediately after she type the two word on her phone screen. Her body and mind were still exhausted from all the things that was happening to her last night. 

Camila was still heartbroken over what she saw yesterday when she went to meet Austin. She did not expect herself to be someone who would cry over broken heart, though. She knew that Austin and her were bound to end their relationship soon after the way he treated her poorly for the last few weeks, but still she wanted to save their relationship and make it work for both of them.

She never saw all these things coming. She never thought Austin would even cheated right in front of her. She felt even sicker just to think about it. All this time she kept praising and telling everyone how great Austin were, how he might be her only one true love, how she imagined walking down the aisle in another ten years with him, and it was all over because of last night. 

Tears were forming on her eyes as she thinks about all of their memories together. But she knows well that it is time to let go everything. 

"That son of a bitch doesn't deserved someone as amazing as you anyway," Lauren's words echoes through her mind all of a sudden. She still can't get over how sweet and kind Lauren treated her last night. They never even talk or engaging in a conversation before this but after what happened last night, it feels like they knew each other for so long. Lauren doesn't even know what kind of person Camila was anyway, but still the she was willingly to listen to what Camila had to say, and even called her amazing despite not knowing each other's personality. She felt comfortable to be around Lauren.

She let her thoughts put to rest for a while and went to take shower. 

-

Lauren: Hey Camila, sorry late. I just woke up :P 

Lauren replied Camila's text immediately although she was 3 hours behind the other girl's text. The other girl replied her text straight away, indicating she was free at the moment.

Camila: dude, it's quarter past one. 

Lauren: lol i know. I fell asleep while waiting for your text.

Crap, does that sound too desperate? Lauren thought. She quickly changed the topic to avoid awkwardness.

Lauren: so what are you doing?

Camila: watching tv shows. Wbu?

Lauren: texting you.

Crap, now she does sounds like very desperate. She once again changed the topic as soon as possible. 

Lauren: hey, about last night..

Camila: yes?

Lauren: how did you know my place in the first place? 

It took five minutes for Camila to reply her text. She was probably thinking on how to answer her question.

Camila: promise me you won't judge me or anything after this.

Lauren: okay.

Camila: One time I saw you walking around the neighbourhood where Austin work, so I sort of.. Follow you.

Follow me? That's new and something interesting to Lauren, especially coming out from her former crush.

Lauren: tell me more.

Camila: there's nothing much to tell, really. I was just curious as to where you wanna go so I just followed you, turned out you lived near where he works. 

Camila: which I kind of feel grateful to do, because I don't know where else to go beside your place last night. 

Camila: sorry if i was being such a creep.

Camila: :\

Lauren grinned to herself as she finally have an explaination as to the reason her former crush knew where she lives. But there are yet something that bothered her beside this...

Lauren: nah, it's all good. Yeah I'm really glad that you went to my place last night. It's the least that I could do to help while you're around my neighbourhood.

Lauren: there's is something that's still bothering me, though.

Camila: what is it?

Lauren: of all people, why me? 

Lauren paused for a few seconds and continued to write what she has on her mind.

Lauren: don't get me wrong, I really don't have anything against you going to my place and tell me everything last night. But you know, we never really talk during high school and you got your own friends like Dinah, so why didn't you go talk to her last night?

Lauren waited anxiously for Camila to reply her biggest question in her mind. The longer she waits, the more she feels like she was being an asshole for asking Camila such things when she needs help. 

Camila: because Dinah is not in town. 

Oh. That was it. That's the only reason Camila needed Lauren on the first place. She was her emotional support. She wanted Lauren to be Dinah's temporary substitute while she's not around. Maybe Normani was right after all. She was nothing but her psychologist. She never wanted anything to do with Lauren.

Camila: and I feel safe around you, Lauren.


End file.
